Field of Endeavor
The present application relates to implantable devices and methods of fabricating implantable devices, and particularly to methods for patterning <10 micrometer conducting and passivating features on 3D substrates for implantable devices.
State of Technology
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The current methods to pattern micron-sized features have involved lithographic techniques and printing technologies. These techniques are suitable for patterning materials on flat surfaces with relatively large feature sizes, however, the limitations of both methods prevent the ease and reliable patterning of smaller feature sizes on non-planar substrates. Lithographic techniques require several steps often involving harmful chemicals. Screen and ink-jet printing require planar substrates and are limited to tens of microns in resolution. Lithography and screen printing require masks that have to be custom-made for each new design.